El Inicio de Algo Nuevo
by FeNiXD
Summary: Un amor en el presente, Un error en el futuro, Un problema en el pasado, un problema que Ichigo Kurosaki, sus amigo y una persona inesperada tendrán que resolver - Mi Primer ICHIHIME


Este es mi primer ichihime siempre e querido escribir uno solo que quise agarrar experiencia y desarrollar bien una historia bueno espero que le den una oportunidad

Bleach no me pertenece, si no a la gran mente de Tite Kubo

**El inicio de algo nuevo**

Ichigo Kurosaki , 17 años de edad, estudiante de preparatoria, color de cabello naranja, calificaciones promedio, se podría decir, un chico normal, pero el es diferente, ¿porque?, tal vez porque tiene habilidades especiales, ¿Cómo cual?, ¿Súper fuerza?¿vuela? o ¿visión de rayos x?, no nada de eso, el es un poco, como decirlo, complicado, ¿Porque? Porque el puede ver fantasmas, ¿extraño?, tal vez pero gracias a eso se a convertido en el mejor Shinigami de todos los tiempos, pero solo es un chico y como todo chico de preparatoria por mas distinto que sea tiene problemas, ¿Cuáles?, Se preguntaran ustedes, pues averigüémoslo.

\n.n/

Un chico de cabellera naranja estaba encerrado en su habitación y recostado en su cama, pensando en algo que lo a estado molestando desde ya hace tiempo, pues cierta chica Peli naranja y de sonrisa dulce y encantadora no abandonaba su mente, el mismo chico se preguntaba ¿Por qué tan repentino interés en ella?, a sido su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y la apreciaba, la quería proteger y cuidar, ¿Qué eso no era normal?, pero había algo mas, pero que era ¿Amistad?, no es algo mas, pero que seria… que sentía por Orihime

– Amor, no, no puede ser – se recriminaba

Ella es amable, tierna, fuerte y linda, ¡QUE! Aguarda Ichigo Kurosaki estaba diciendo que Orihime Inoue es ¡LINDA!, eso no puede ser

– pero si es linda – repetía en un susurro el chico – AAAAAAAAAAA ESTO ME ESTA FRUSTRANDO – grito colocándose la almohada en la cara – que es lo que siento

Con esto decidió que seria mejor dejarlo por hoy ya mañana será otro día para pensar

Algo similar le sucede a una chica e grandes pechos y muy imaginativa

– Kurosaki-kun a estado actuando raro últimamente Oni-san, tal ves se siente deprimido porque ya no hemos tenido contacto con la sociedad de almas, y kuchiki-can – al decirlo se deprimió – cuando creí que el y yo nos estábamos acercando mas –

Eso no era mentira desde que termino la pelea contra Ginjo, ellos dos se han acercado bastante, ejemplo: se sientan juntos en la hora del almuerzo, son pareja en los trabajos en equipo, ichigo la a acompañado a casa en barias ocasiones, asta han ido a casa del otro solo para "saludar" (esto o mas pruebas) pero por algo orihime sabia que el chico no se a abierto por completo.

– ya lo tengo Oni-san, mañana invitare a Kurosaki-kun a un paseo en el parque solo nosotros dos – le sonrió a la foto – tal vez así se sincere un poco –

\n.n/

Viajando a otra parte, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, ¿Pero que?

– todos aseguren el perímetro, no permitan que "el" salga

– ¡ENTENDIDO!

Se podía ver una sombra merodeando por hay, intentando escapar de los guardias, buscando la salida para no volver a ser encerrado

– donde esta, donde esta – Cada ves que corría se encontraba con un callejón sin salida – no puede ser posible

– vi algo por aquí síganme

Todos los soldados buscaban sin descanso, mientras que en el cuartel planeaban las estrategias

– no puede salir, el es un traidor y asesino

– es verdad merece la muerte

– tranquilos, no permitiré que "el" abandone el lugar, el puede ser muy peligroso a donde quiera que valla – el comandante dejo de hablar porque alguien entro sin previo aviso al cuartel central

– capitán comandante, tenemos un problema, "el " la encontró

El lugar se quedo en silencio, con mucha tención

– todos ay que encontrarlo rápido, el equilibrio del tiempo esta en peligro

– yo también iré

– pero Hikari, no puedes

– tengo que hacerlo, tengo que enmendar mi error, por mi culpa ellos están muertos, no me importa que pero también tengo que ir este también es mi problema

– bien si esa es tu decisión, solo no quiero errores

– entendido

Con las ordenes todos salieron con un shumpo intentando sentir el reatsu de su enemigo por todo el lugar, un descuido y cualquier cosa podría pasar

– tengo que salir de aquí y rápido, tengo que encontrar a mi otro yo

– no lo creo

Tubo que parar en seco para no chocar con la niña

– Hikari, eres tu, no te había visto desde un par de años cuantos son uno

– ¡CALLATE! Como te atreves a hablarme así después de lo que hiciste maldito

– Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, tu como yo sabemos bien que todo esto fue tu culpa ya acéptalo

– ¡MENTIROSO! Todo esto tu lo planeaste, me manipulaste, no hice caso de las advertencias y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias pero ¡TU ERES EL UNICO CULPABLE, Y LO SABES!

– como digas, ¡PERO ESO NO TE LOS VA A DEVOLVER! – usando su velocidad y desenfundando su espada ataco a Hikari asiendo que esta también sacara su espada y se escudara con ella pero recibiendo un empujón asía atrás – me sorprendes, se nota que eres su hija, lastima que lo hallas traicionado

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A NOMBRARLO! – era hora de Hikari de atacar

Chocando espada con espada intentando hacerse daño

– tu odio no te permite concentrar tus habilidades, que tu madre no te enseño a controlarte

– ¡QUE TE CALLES! – con un gran golpe ambos salen volando – confiaba en ti, cuando nadie lo hacia eso me gano POR TRATAR CON ESCORIA COMO TU – adentrándose otra ves en la batalla logro herir el brazo de su oponente

– escoria dices – regresando el golpe pero solo roso la mejilla de la chica, separándose de nuevo – eres rápida pero aun eres una niña que te parece si liberamos nuestras Zanpakuto aquí y ahora

– me parece bien

– ALTO

Los peleadores se quedaron inmóviles con la aparición de el general comandante

– este no es lugar para liberar tu Zanpakuto Hikari y lo sabes bien – reprimía el comandante con la mirada – y tu – mirando al traidor – tu no tienes derecho ni a portar una espada, eres un peligro

– me alaga viejo, pero esta no es su pelea – intentando atacarlo

– ALTO – Hikari intento detenerlo

– eres soro basura – Yamamoto libero su espada logrando detener al enemigo – será mejor que te rindas, si no quieres terminar en cenizas

– eres muy divertido anciano pero aun tengo a mi Zanpakuto lo olvidas – todos se tensaron – y recordaras lo que puede hacer

– no te atreverías, no tienes suficiente fuerza

– no me importa, tendré que acabar con todos ustedes – sonrió maliciosamente – y ya se cuando lo are, ¡CAMBIA EL TIEMPO, KAKO!

Se abre un vórtice oscuro alrededor del shinigami traidor y la Zanpakuto que empieza a absorber todo a su paso

– DETENTE – grito Hikari pero alguien la sostuvo – que, Yoruichi-san suéltame debo de detenerlo

– crees que podrás, ahora que a liberado su espada ya nada lo detiene si lo intentas serás absorbida con el

– nos veremos, tal vez, estúpidos Shinigamis – desaparece a la vista de todos, sintiéndose impotentes por no poder atraparlo

– no, ¡REGRESA COBARDE! Aun no acabo contigo – cayendo de rodillas la voz de la pequeña se fue apagando – todo es mi culpa

– tranquila Hikari – Rukia se acerco intentando abrazarla

– no, es verdad Rukia-san, es mi culpa ahora y desde el inicio siempre a sido mi culpa – empezó a llorar – si no lo hubiera conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado

– ya no te culpes, nadie podría predecir lo que pasaría – Renji hablo para tranquilizar a la chica

– Renji-kun

– no es momento de llorar, ay que encontrar una forma de seguirlo, capitán Kurotsuchi, quiero que investigue, quiero saber a que época fue, en que lugar esta y como podemos ir tras el – ordeno Yamamoto

– pero Comandante, su Zanpakuto es de tiempo y ay muchas líneas de tiempo será imposi…

– pronuncio el nombre KAKO de su Zanpakuto quiere decir que fue al pasado y si mal no recuerdo el quiere acabar con todo esto antes de que todo pasara – al decirlo Hikari quedo en shock

– capitán, eso quiere decir que

– esacto Ukitake-san el quiere ir a donde todo inicio

– que

\n.n/

Regresando a Karakura ya era un nuevo día y todos los estudiantes salían de la escuela

– Orihime no vamos – decía la amiga de la peli naranja Tatsuki

– lo siento Tatsuki-chan pero le prometí a Kurosaki-kun que lo acompañaría

– se ve que no pierdes tiempo Orihime – al decir esto la dueña de los shun shun rikka se sonrojo con un tomate

– que cosas dices – antes de que fuera regañada Tatsuki sale corriendo – espera Tatsuki-chan no e terminado de… aaaaaaa

– nos vamos Inoue – una vos detrás de la chica la sobresalto pero se tranquilizo al ver quien era

– claro Kurisaki-kun

En el camino a casa Orihime intento hacer su movimiento mencionándole el parque

– e Kurosaki-kun – la chica tenia las mejillas con un ligero sonrojo

– e que sucede

– p…po…podríamos tomar el c…camino por el pa…parque

– mmm no veo porque no, vamos – ichigo tomo el otro camino

– si – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa – _es el momento_ – pensó la chica

Ya en el parque no había mucha gente solo una pareja de ancianos y dos familias con sus hijos

– _Porque inoue me habrá pedido que pasáramos por aquí, es muy inusual en ella –_ pensaba ichigo aun caminando

– _relájate orihime no pasa nada solo aras que se sincere contigo como amigos no le pedirás matrimonio ni nada de eso, A MATRIMONIO – _agita la cabeza duramente – _eso nunca sucederá –_ pensaba amargamente orihime

– a Inoue estas bien te noto algo roja – ichigo se había volteado para verla bien

– a si, si no te preocupes por mi – la chica solo agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro

– si tu lo dices – pero en eso Orihime paro en seco

– Kurosaki-kun

– que pasa

– no me vallas a llamar entrometida ni eso pero, algo te preocupa

Ichigo solo quedo en shock no solo por la pregunta si no por que la tierna cara sonrojada de Orihime junto a la puesta de sol era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, asiendo que el shinigami sustituto también se sonrojara

– no…no pasa nada Inoue

– por favor si algo te angustia puedes decírmelo, ya que somos "amigos" ¿no? – a ninguno de los dos le gustaba esa palabra entre ellos

– bueno…esto…es que yo – no sabia como explicarse eran tantas las emociones que ella lo hacia sentir – no se como decirlo, si tan solo la maldita enana estuviera aquí

Orihime le dolió que dijera eso, eso quería decir que estaba así por ella

– no pasa nada Kurosaki-kun yo regresare sola desde aquí – la chica dio media vuelta y espeso a correr

– espera Inoue – Ichigo la agarro de la mano deteniéndola – que no querías hablar

A Orihime le dolía, le dolía y mucho ella no quería escuchar a su amor diciendo que quería a otra pero como buena "amiga" que era tenia que ser fuerte

– esta bien Kurosaki-kun te escucho – la peli naranja dijo esto sin apartar los ojos del selo

– es un poco difícil de explicar pero en estos últimos días me e sentido algo extraño – Orihime se sobresalto – cada ves que estamos cerca mi corazón se acelera, me pongo nervioso y no puedo hablar, no dejo de pensar en esa sonrisa que me encanta y sus ojos hipnotizantés, y no peor es que siempre quiero estar a su lado, dime Inoue, dime que es esto que siento

Orihime intentaba no llorar, de que no se le escapara ningún sollozo, ni una lagrima pero era imposible, lo único que le quedaba era no verlo a la cara

– Kurosaki-kun ese sentimiento que sientes es el mas hermoso de todo el universo, a eso que sientes se le llama Amor

– Amor – ichigo no lo podía creer estaba enamorado y no se dio cuenta, y siempre lo a estado por la hermosa chica de ojos plata y cabellos naranjas que tenia enfrente de el – no puedo creer lo despistados que e sido

– lo siento Kurosaki-kun pero se hace tarde y me tengo que ir

– espera solo una cosa mas – aun no soltaba su mano – quiero saber si es posible que sea correspondido

Esa pregunta quebró el corazón de la chica en miles de pedazos

– claro que serás correspondido Kurosaki-kun, eres un chico agradable y que se preocupa por los demás quien no se fijaría en ti – ya no podía aguantar ya estaba llorando

– muchas gracias pero, estas llorando – ichigo la voltea para que lo viera

– no es nada es solo una basura en el ojo – la chica se intento zafar de su agarre para salir corriendo – ya me tengo que ir – pero no pudo zafarse por que el chico la estaba abrazando, esto la hiso sonrojar – Kuro…saki…kun

– ya no llores Orihime, no me gusta verte así – estaba soñando su amor platónico no solo la abrazaba si no que también la llamo por su nombre – ahora que se este sentimiento tengo que decírselo a esa persona – Orihime no decía nada solo escuchaba – Orihime te amo

La dueña de los shun shun rikka no lo podía creer esto si era un sueño ichigo SU ichigo se le estaba declarando a ella y a nadie mas

– orihime estas bien – se preocupo por verla otra ves llorar

– Kurosaki-kun es cierto, no es un sueño

– claro que es verdad Orihime, yo no jugaría con esto – le seco las lagrimas con la mano – pero ahora necesito saber los que sientes

– Kurosaki-kun…yo…yo te e amado desde que nos conocimos pero e vivido con miedo de que me rechaces – ichigo se quedo en transe el apenas se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y orihime los a tenido desde hace mucho

– soy un gran idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes

– yo no creo que seas un idiota

– claro que lo soy y por favor deja de llamarme así, no creo que mi novia debería llamarme por mi apellido – orihime se sonrojo al tope

– no…novia

– si que no somos novios – el chico se confundió

– s…si Ichigo-kun – dijo la peli naranja asintiendo feliz

– genial, ahora quiero hacer algo

– que es Ichi…- no pudo acabar de decir porque su ahora novio la estaba besando

\n.n/

En otra parte ya acabada la investigación de Mayuri todos se reunieron en cuartel general

– y bien Kurotsuchi que nos tienes

– como el comandante lo predijo "el" viajo al pasado alrededor de unos 21 años – todos se quedaron en shock

– eso quiere decir que se fue a Karakura – Yoruichi fue la primera en hablar

– exacto y creo que todos sabemos a que fue ay

– fue a acabar lo que le estorba – Yamamoto lo dijo sin piedad

– no lo podemos permitir, si lo hace todo el tiempo espacio se perderá

– lo sabemos teniente Matsumoto y le aseguro que esto no quedara así, Kurotsuchi tiene una forma de detenerlo

– bueno aunque yo no lo llamaría forma, encontré como seguirlo en las líneas del tiempo

– y esa forma es

– debemos acumular la energía de por lómenos tres formas Bankai de nuestras Zanpakuto y así abrir un portal que nos llevara al mismo lugar donde "el" fue

– pero existen varia desventajas verdad Mayuri-san – todos voltearon a ver a la voz que acababa de aparecer

– Urahara-san que ase usted aquí

– gusto en volver a verte Hikari-chan

– si como sea, es verdad que existen desventajas

– explíquese capitán Mayuei-san

– no se preocupe Unohana-san son solo dos impedimentos – decía este alzando dos dedos – la primera solo puede ir una persona, no dos, sino una – todos se sobresaltaron

– y cual es la segunda – pregunto Ukitake prediciendo lo peor

– no puede ir nadie que ya allá estado en ese tiempo – Urehara finalizo

– QUE

– eso significa

– a si es Hikari-can, solo puede ir alguien que allá nacido en esta época

El capitán Kyouraku interrumpió

– eso quiere decir que la única que puede ir al pasado es Hikari-chan ya que nadie del pasado la conoce

– pero ella es solo una niña comandante, además no sabemos lo que ara si se encentra con "el" – Rukia intentaba protestar

– lo sabemos pero en esta situación no podemos echarnos para atrás, todo depende de Hikari – Yamamoto intento bajar la tención, esperando la respuesta de la niña

– yo…yo…yo quiero ir, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para traerlo de vuelta

Todos sonrieron ante la chica y se apresuraron a empezar a arreglar el portal que la llevaría al pasado

– son unos tontos el cable amarillo no va con el rojo que yo tengo que hacer todo aquí

– lo sentimos Mayuri-san no volverá a pasar

– eso espero – volteo a ver otra cosa – pero que es eso par de incompetentes

– estas segura de hacerlo Hikari-chan

– claro Rukia-san después de todo, todo esto es culpa mía – bajo la mirada

– todo listo quiero ver a los capitanes y sus Bankais ahora entendieron

– ya es hora deséame suerte – empezó a correr – deséame suerte

– suerte – Rukia la veía con preocupación

– tranquilízate estará bien, ella es fuerte – Renji le dijo llegando por detrás

– lo se, pero les prometí cuidarla – empezó a llorar – yo se los prometí

– y eso as echo durante estos años justo con los demás, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Matsumoto-san todos los capitanes pero ya es hora de que ella demuestre lo fuerte que es y que a sido desde que eso paso – Rukia solo seguía siendo abrazada por Renji

– bien iniciemos esto – Urahara anunciaba a los otros capitanes

– Dispersate Senbonzakura – Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

– Ruje Zabimaru – ¡BANKAI! Hihiou Zabimaru

– Reina sobre los cielos helados Hyourinmaru – ¡Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru

– Ruje Tenken – ¡BANKAI! Kokujou Tengen Myou´ou

– Aguijonea a tus enemigos asta la muerte Suzumebachi – ¡Bankai! Jakuhou Raikouben

– bien, todos listo

– lista Hikari-chan

– si, mas que lista Urahara-san

– bien abran la puerta – se podía ver una puerta como la que usan los shinigamis para transportar se pero mas grande y negra – bien Hikari-chan no salgas del sendero, no hables con extraños, no des información de mas a los del pasado y….

– ya se, ya se, Urahara-san ya no soy una niña pequeña me puedo cuidar sola

– creces tan rápido – empezó a llorar el sombrerero como loco

– ya, ya, ya me tengo que ir, asta pronto – pero antes de que se fuera corriendo

– una cosa mas Hikari-chan – Urahara se puso serio – cuando los veas, asegúrate de no hacer nada que pueda revelar tu identidad, eso podría traer problemas graves a tu vida

– lo se Urahara-san, gracias por todo – se fue corriendo – y are lo que este a mi alcance para que este horrible futuro nunca pase – se cerro la puerta

– eso espero Hikari, eso espero

\n.n/

En el parque una pareja de peli naranjas se estaba besando

O – I…Ichigo-kun – Orihime se sonrojo por el acto de su ahora novio – me…me besaste

– y me encanto Hime – le agarro la mano – vamos, te dejare en tu casa

– si – gracias ichigo-kun

– por que me agradeces – decía confundido

– por aceptarme y hacerme tan feliz – la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla

– si es así, seria yo el que tendría que pedir gracias – se sonrojo – oye me preguntaba si podría pasar por ti mañana para irnos juntos a la escuela

– ¡me encantaría! – y se fueron a la casa de orihime con una gran sonrisa

\n.n/

Una shinigami con cabello naranja claro y ojos grises llamada Hikari aparece cerca de hay sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia

– al fin llegue, los volveré a ver, Mamá, Papá esta ves yo los protegeré, prepárate Satsujin e venido por ti

Continuara….

Espero que les allá gustado

Quise que se quedaran con la duda y así ir revelando los personajes y el ambiente durante todo el capitulo

No se cuanto me tarde en continuar, pero ya estaré de vacaciones así que será pronto

Comenten si les gusto, nos leemos a la próxima ;)


End file.
